la mission imposible
by erika990
Summary: Habia una vez que sakura se murió sasuke quedo muy muy triste y sarada estaba traumada por la muerte de su madre.


La Misión imposimble

Había una vez Que se sakura sasuke Murió quedo muy muy triste y Sarada ESTABA traumada por la muerte de madre Do.

ENTONCES LUEGO UNOS Días de naruto FUE a la casa de Sasuke.

-TEME, Abre la puerta ya.

Dobe, dejame en solitario.

-pero ella teme ya esta muerta No Puedes ja ... ..

-¡QUE Me Dejes

-teme Tienes Que tranquilizarte, Que Yo también estoy muy triste.

En eso sí naruto Puso a llorar, Pero LUEGO SE tiro peo de la ONU.

-teme hinata-chan también esta muy triste Pero Tienes Que Olvidar un Sakura-chan.

Dobe te lo voy A Pedir de Buena Manera dejame en paz o si no habra Consecuencias.

-pero teme Tienes Que es ...

-QUE TE VAYAS.

Sasuke patio un Lejos naruto.

-AHHHHHHHH ...

Dobe TE IRA PEOR SI NO TE VAS.

-YA ME VOY ... .HINATA-CHAN AYUDA.

dobe -ese.

En La Habitación de Sarada.

-sarada-chan Tienes Que Dejar de llorar.

-pero Es Que Himawari-chan tu no lo entiendes ... ..

-es Que Tienes Que Animarte Sarada-chan no Te Puedes quedar asi el resto de tu vida.

-lo se Himawari-chan Pero Es Que No Puedo Olvidar Como Murió.

En la casa de Naruto, Naruto le this Contando Lo Que Pasó un hinata.

-y ESO FUE Lo Que Pasó Hinata-chan.

-eso FUE Lo Que Pasó Naruto-kun.

-si Fue horrible.

-parece Que tendre Que Ir a Hablar Con Sasuke-san y ...

Pero en ESE Momento sono la puerta.

Será -quien.

-I don't know.

-ire un here abrir Naruto-kun espera.

-hai.

CUANDO Hinata abrió la puerta vio Que Shikamaru era.

-OH buenos días Shikamaru-san.

-Buenos Días Hinata-chan.

-y Que Lo Trae por aqui Shikamaru-san.

-es Que Tsunade-san y el Hokage me mandaron un avisarles a todos Que fueran a la oficina de el Hokage.

-a todos ... ..

-si a todos un ino, Shuji, sai, heces, tente, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, yo y el usted.

-oh vamos enseguida.

-OK los vere aya.

-OK adios.

-OK adiós.

LUEGO de Una Hora en la oficina de el Hokage.

-Hola a todos.

-hola-Dijeron Todos Uniso col.

-los Llame here for informarles de las Naciones Unidas Misión clase a.

Porque -y nosotros- un DIJO ino

Todos ustedes -porque hijo Los Mejores ninjas de la Aldea.

Que Pasara -y con Nuestros Hijos.

-a SUS hijos los van a Cuidar Nijas clase chuunin.

-bueno, bueno y de Que Trata La Misión.

-bueno La Misión Trata de revividos UNOS, Como Verán de han revivido un dos personajes con el edo-Tensei.

-y CUANDO empesara La Misión.

-partiran esta noche, mandaremos un chunnin los Esta Tarde párr Que se preparen ya Retirarse pueden.

Todos -HAI- Dijeron al Uniso Y Se were.

LUEGO Todos were una SUS Casas y se prepararon.

En la entrada de la Aldea.

Todos -estan.

-si -dice hinata Que Acaba de Llegar con naruto y sasuke.

-OH buenos días Hinata-chan.

-Buenos Días ino-chan.

-hpm.

-bueno Compartamos.

LUEGO Todos partieron y se pusieron a acampar.

-YA ESTA LISTA LA COMIDA.

-al fin me moria de hambre, gracias Hinata-chan y ino-chan.

-de nada Naruto-kun.

-bueno Shikamaru then mañana partiremos al monte de las Cascadas.

-asi es Sasuke, nos pararemos Ahí, para descansar.

-All Right.

-OIGAN CHICOS, nn les Trae recuerdos Estar aquí.'

-asi es Naruto-kun.

-bueno ya comimos asi Que mejor vámonos una dormir Que Será mañana dia largo de la ONU.

-tienes Razón Shikamaru-san mejor vámonos una dormir.

Y ASI Todos Se were un dormir.

Al amanecer.

-Buenos Días a todos.

Días -BUENOS - Todos respondieron

-bueno mejor vámonos al monte de las Cascadas.

Despues de Todos Llegaron al monte de las Cascadas

-AL FIN, BUENO CHICOS NO SE USTEDES YO PERO YO ME VOY A Banar.

-Ok ve Naruto-kun Nosotros nos quedaremos here.

-hai.

Pero en ESE Momento sintieron Como Que alguien ESTABA ALLI.

Ahí -quien Anda.

-si quien Anda Ahí dejate ver.

Then una chica de cabello de color de rosa salio de la oscuridad.

Email hola -OH.

-QUE Quien eres tu.

-yo soy Sakura Haruno

Que Quieres -imposible.

-bueno Como habran notado yo soy una revivida y mi Misión es Acabar con ustedes, me Dijeron Que Si mataba un Uchiha Sasuke de las Naciones Unidas, ONU naruto uzumaki y le Sacaba Los Ojos de un hinata hghugan y Sarada uchiha me volverían a la vida.

-sabes Quienes som ... ..

-si naruto sí muy bien Quienes ustedes hijo todos.

-QUUUUUUEEEEEEEE-Dijeron Todos Uniso col.

-si se Quienes hijo TODOS Y pienso en matarlos.

-no lo permitiremos.

-OH Mira Quien hablo Ahora la hghugan.

-ah.

-pero no pienso Acabar contigo Primero, Si no hay aire Sasuke.

-QUE Y Porque, no te le vas a acercar un sasuke no deja ...

-no importa dobe yo me Encargo.

-asi se habla Uchiha.

-No dejare que te le Acerques un Sarada-chan.

-eso ya lo veremos.

En ESE Momento el Aire se tenso y Sasuke se quito su capa negra y sakura su kimono Porque tenia Una blusa amarilla abajo.

-ahí here Ahí tensión en el ambiente DIJO-ino.

-bueno empezemos Sasuke.

-Cuando quieras

Y Ahí empezo la pelea, sasuke y sakura se Daban puros golpes con los puños, el IAH Sasuke saco su katana y le iba a dar un sakura sakura con ESA Pero sí Abajo y nada mas Le Corto ONU mechon de cabello rosa.

-nada mal Sasuke.

-lo mismo digo sakura.

En ESE Momento se oye La Voz de sasori Llamando una sakura.

-ups Parece Que sasori ya noto A que me fui, bueno FUE divertido jugar con ustedes Pero me Tengo Que ir.

-Eh.

-ah y sasuke del saluda un Karin de mi parte.

Y desaparecio Ahí sakura.

-wao no lo puedo creer Sakura this viva Y Nos Quiere matar.

Parece -eso Naruto-kun.

-bueno eso no importa Ahora, mejor descansemos y mañana volvemos a Konoha para informarle a la Hokage Quienes hijo Los Dos revividos.-ino DIJO

LUEGO amaneció y Todos Se dirijieron un konoha, Pero al Llegar les Apareció Una gran sorpresa, Karin ESTABA en Konoha.

-oye Karin que haces here.

-ahí naruto Que Parece Que hago la Hokage me mando un Llamar.

-bueno pues then Karin-chan vamos todos juntos a la oficina.-DIJO hinata

Al Llegar a la oficina.

-bueno Parece Que Todos Llegaron y también Karin.

-si le queria Preguntar Que hace Karin here.

-bueno naruto Es Para La Misión Que les tengo a todos.

-¡QUUUUEEEEEEE-Dijeron Todos Uniso col.

-si asi es la Misión es this tendran Que volver al pasado, Ellos necesitan ayuda Nuestra sakura esta en el Pasado y Tiene Pensado matarlos.

sakura -QUE Ahí ya esta.

-si viajo al pasado y ustedes también lo Harán con SUS hijos.

-claro Que No Ellos no se irán.

-tienen naruto Que ir.

Ellos -pero hijo muy pequeños y Sarada-chan this traumada con la muerte de su Madre y ...

-sarada IRA y también yo.

-pero no teme pue ...

-sin peros naruto sasuke hazle un Caso y van en solitario un ir Karin, Sasuke, Sarada, hinata, himawari, boruto, Los Hijos de Ellos y tu.

-QUE PERO PORQUE VAN Nuestros Hijos, NO PUEDEN IR SIN NOSOTROS-ino DIJO

van -ino un ir SUS hijos Porque Tienen Que IR Los Que were Hace dos Dias.

-pero ...

-Sin peros y ya se pueden retiran.

-HAI.-Dijeron al Uniso

Todos Los Que iban empacaron y se direjeron a la salida de Konoha y partieron.

Por el camino.

-Papa Porque Vamos con ustedes otraves al pasado.

-porque Lo Dijo boruto el Hokage.

-oooh mama Porque Viene Himawari-chan.

-porque Lo Dijo la Hokage boruto-san y por favor no mas Preguntas.

-Ok mama.

Llegamos -ya dobe saca el percamino.

-Hum OK.

Al abrir el percamino Todos were al pasado.

-AHHHHHH.

-ya cayate dobe Que ya Llegamos.

-oh no me di Cuenta.

-si aja bueno mejor vamos a la torre Hokage.

-hai.

CUANDO were Pasando por el pueblo en sí Dieron Cuenta Que habian ALGUNAS Cosas destruídas.

Al Llegar A hokage Torre La.

-HOLA TSUNADE.

-TSUNADE-Sama.

-AQUÍ ESTOY-Dijo Tsunade

Ah hola Nosotros Somos Los tsunade del futuro Vinimos un ayudarles.

-al fin vino alguien una ayudarnos bueno vayan y reúnanse con Los Otros que estan en el hospital.

estan alli -porque-DIJO naruto

-bueno sakura La Que esta revivida una Atacado La Aldea y La Otra sakura La Intento de Aquí detenerla Pero le FUE imposible sakura La irio Un poco de Pero esta bien y Sasuke y Karin estan En Una Celda DESPUÉS Que busquen a Los Otros búsquenlos una Ellos y diríjanse al bosque de recherche un Entendido sakura.

-HAI.-Dijeron Todos col Uniso

-pues ENTONCES MI OFICINA DE LARGO.

-hai-Dijeron Todos col Uniso

Todos Se were al hospital.

En el hospital.

-Las Enfermeras Dijeron que estan en la habitacion de arriba.

-miren es this.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron Con Todos y Una sakura mejorada Muy.

-ah de Hola hijo los del Futuro Que Vinieron una ayudarnos.

-asi es Sakura-chan.

-QUE busque al fin alguien nos ayudara.

-bueno parece que no hace falta Preguntar como estan todos.

-Sakura le Causo Un gran Daño a la ciudad Que Podemos Decir.

-bueno ya Que VEMOS Que Sakura this mejor Vamos a buscar un sasuke ya Karin.

-ah si Hablando de eso ESA es la Karin del futuro.

-OH asi es Sakura Porque ella es.

-ah Porque Parece Que sigo siendo mas linda Que ella en el futuro.

-ahí pelo de chicle extrañe mucho tu buen humor -dice con sarcasmo Karin

-Si ASI ES.

LUEGO Todos bajaron un Celdas y Las buscaron un sasuke ya Karin y se were al bosque.

-porque ESTAMOS con Ellos otraves sasuke-kun.-Dijo Karin

SI -porque ya Karin Te Puedes callar.

-tararear.

-parece Que se Hace de noche teme mejor acampemos.

-huuumm si dobe acamparemos.

-BIEN.

Todos Ellos se pusieron a acampar ya comer.

-oye teme Parece Que Sakura Quiere Acabar contigo.

-hpm.

-si eso Parece teme de verdad CUANDO Pelio contigo vi Sus Ojos y EN Ellos habia puro odio FUE horri ...

Pero en ESE Momento Sasuke le dio una patada Una buena naruto Que Mariado lo dejo.

-Sasuke-san no le ESO del haga un Naruto-kun por favor Que Me va a dejar sin marido.

-hinata El Me provoco.

-bueno, Himawari-chan por favor lávate las manos.

mama.-DIJO -bien himawari

Sarada Con.

-hay mamá mi, mi pobre mama.-decia Sarada llorando.

-oye Sarada Estas sasuke bien.-Dijo

-sss-si-iii.

-No pareces Que estes bien.

-s-si-i -loeestooy.

-bueno esta bien mejor ve un Sarada dormi.

-Ok papa.

LUEGO de ESO Todos Se were un dormir.

Al amanecer se Llevaron Una gran sorpresa Ahí sakura ESTABA.

-oh ya despertaron buenos días.

-QUE haces here.

-bueno Que Parece Que hago, Como Dije los antes Bengo un matarlos.

-no lo permitiremos.

-oh no lo permitiran eso ya lo veremos.

En ESE Momento cayeron Todos en nitjutsu ONU.

hui Parece Que si me Sali con la m ...

Pero en ESE Momento sasuke Despertó muy Rápido delo nitjutsu Con El sharinga En Los Ojos.

-parece Que a mi no me atrapaste con el nitjutsu sakura.

-hai si supieras sasuke el odio A que me da ver tu Cara.

-hpm.

Como -opues mar comenzemos la pel ... ..

Hay Apareció sasori.

-hola sakura.-DIJO sasori

-hay eres tu sasori Que Quieres.

-bueno solitario pasaba y me dio Interés en ver la pelea Que Tienes con tu Esposo Que Pasa se van a divorciar.

-hpm.

-hay sasori Deja de meterte en Lo que no te importa Que estorbas.

-pues Como lo ves Cerezo si me importa y mira como te Vez tan linda durmiendo dan ganas de besarte Hasta.

-hpm.

Realidad -en ella esta en la ONU Que nitjutsu No Puede salir facilmente Cierto.

-Si ASI ES.

-pues si sabes un niño de besarte.

-no te le Acerques sasori.

-AAA pues como quieras mejor te beso una cola ti CREEs No Quieres serle infiel a tu marido Como el te FUE a ti.

-pensandolo mejor sasori tienes razon Pero solo un beso.

-hpm.

En ESE Momento sasori y sakura se iban a besar Pero Sakura le dio una patada Una sasori Que Mando a lo Bolar.

-ESO Fue Por acercarte A MI.

-bueno vamos a empezar la IS sobre ... ..

Pero en ESE Momento sí Despertó La sakura del Pasado.

-OH parace Que Lo Que Te ise La Ultima Vez no te iso reacionar.

-oye sakura no quiero peliar contigo solo quiero Hablar.

-pues yo no.

-vamos sakura No Puedes Hacerle Daño a Sasuke-kun el es tu Esposo y TAMPOCO PUEDES Hacerle Daño a tu hija No Puedes yo no lo haria.

-pues Como Ves tu cambiaste Y Si voy a matar a Sasuke y sacarle los ojos de un Sarada.

-No lo hagas ... saku.

-oye sakura dejala yo peliare Con Ella.

-pero Sasu ...

-Sin peros yo peliare Con Ella.

otraves -y el uchiha tiene la razón.

-bueno sakura ven y pelea conmigo.

-pues ... Como Quiera.

Pero LUEGO Sakura comenzo a Votar sangre.

Tienes -QUE.

-no es nad-aa.

-claro Que Tienes algo.

-cualesquiera dejame SASORI.

En ESE Momento Apareció sasori al Lado de sakura.

-Sakura te paso otravez.

-si sasori ayudame.

-ven sakura mejor vámonos.

-si.

Hay desaparecieron sakura y sasori.

-QUE Habra Sido eso-Dijo Sakura

-no lo se Pero no importa mejor Ayudame a despertar a todos.

-hai.

LUEGO de despertar a todos.

-teme Que Paso.

-Sakura Apareció y Los Puso en nitjutsu ONU.

-enserio teme Pero tu despertaste Y Nos Defen ...

Pero Ahí sakura los interrumpió.

-enrealidad sin peliaron Sakura comenzo a Votar sangre del estómago.

-enserio ESO FUE Lo Que Pasó sakura-chan.

es -asi.

-QUE Habra Sido Hinata-chan.

-no lo se naruto-kun.

-bueno Seguro Mín A que sea al mar no es bueno mejor sigamos.

-hai.

En el camino encontraron Una cueva.

-donde ESTAMOS teme.

-no lo se dobe.

Que -apuesto Dębe de Haber Cadáveres teme.

-eso no lo se dobe.

-QUE raro ya Que El teme lo SABE TODO.

dobe Callate -ya.

Con sasuke El vengador.

-Sasuke-kun Una pregunta.-Dijo Karin

-QUE QUIERES Sasuke Karin-DIJO

-sabes quien es mas linda de pelo de chicle o yo ...

En eso Sakura la interrumpió.

-odviamente yo Por Eso sí Caso conmigo cabello de tomate.

-COMO te atreves pelo de chicle no se te olvide Que ESA niña es hija mi un no tuya.

En eso sakura bajo la Cabeza.

-ves No Es Cierto sasuke-kun Que Yo Mas soja boni ...

Pero hay Karin se dio Cuenta Que Sasuke se habia ido Adelante con El Otro Sasuke.

-Eh sasuke-kun porque te fuiste, Porque-Dijo llorando Karin

Con Los dos Sasuke.

-oye Sasuke del futuro Como Fue Que tuviste Una hija con ESA loca de Karin.

-sabes ni yo mismo me acuerdo de Que Paso Que Karin termino Embarazada de Sarada-chan.

-Y Como Fue Que terminaste casandote con la molestia de sakura.

-bueno sasuke Como veras tu te enamoraste.

-yo enamorado Nunca.

-ya veras van a Pasar Muchas Cosas En El Futuro.

-bueno mar Como.

-ellos tenian Razón yo soy tan amigable-con sarcasmo

-hpm.

En ESE Momento Llegaron A una cascada, Pero Vieron un sasori ya sakura y por eso los dos se pararon Sasuke.

-oye teme porque te paras-Dijeron los dos narutos al Uniso

-callense-dijero Los Dos sasuke al Uniso

-no estan viendo Lo Que Hay Adelante-Dijo Sakura

En eso Naruto miro adelante

-aaaa tenian Que se esperen mas claros ... Que hace Sakura del futuro del heno.

-no lo se mejor sakura acerquemosno-DIJO

En eso se acercaron mas.

Con Sakura y sasori.

-hay sakura Tienes Que Dejarme de dar sustos ESOs ASI.

-si Si Como sasori mar.

-bueno Cerezo centavo ya decidiste Como Luna llena matar a tu Esposo.

-aun no lo se sasori.

-bueno que tal si le Primero los eres infiel.

En ESO sasori Se acerca a Darle ONU sakura párrafo beso Pero Sakura le da en el estomago.

-ya te dije sasori dejame en paz no planeo estar contigo alejate si.

-bueno que tal DESPUÉS Que compañeros a tu marido se que es POR EL Que No Lo haces.

-si Si Como No.

En eso suena Una Rama.

-oigan los que estan Ahí Sargan ya se que estan Ahí.

En eso salen TODO

-mira sasori Hablando de los Reyes y Reinas de roma.

-asi es sakura.

-bueno, bueno ya me e atrasado Mucho con lo de los Ojos aso que ... ..

-No dejare que te le Acerques un Sarada-chan.-DIJO sasuk, e

-y Quien Dijo Que es un ella.

En ESO Todos bortiaron Hacia hinata sakura Pero ya ESTABA al Lado de ella.

-alejate de ella, Sakura-chan.-DIJO naruto

-O SI No Que Zorro de Nueve colas.

Y Ahí saparecio de sakura con hinata.

-QUE dondes estan-DIJO naruto

-no lo se dobe buscarlas Hay Que.

-si vamos.

Y ASI Todos Se were en la busquedad de hinata y sakura.

Estafar hinata y sakura.

-no suéltame sakura-chan.

-hinata-chan silencio Que Nos van a escuchar ninguna Quiero Hacerte Daño Por Eso te los niño de un pecado Sacar Dolor y te curare de Acuerdo.

-segura sakura-chan.

-claro hinata-chan no quiero hacerte Daño solo te los voy a Sacar Pero Te los devolveré Pero No Se lo Digas a Nadie.

-Ok sakura-chan.

-lista Hinata-chan.

-si.

En eso Sakura les saco los ojos de un hinata Pero sin dolor y les Puso Una venda blanca.

-ya this hinata-chan Ahora volveremos Con Los Otros.

-hai.

Con Los Otros.

-teme Llevamos horas buscando y no las encontramos.

-hay Que dobe Seguir buscando.

En ESE Momento Aparece hinata y sakura.

-Ya ESTA sasori Podemos irnos ya le saque los ojos de un hinata.

-no tenias Que ponerles vendas.

-pero lo hice Porque sí Veía horrible, Ahora Tengan un hinata.

En eso sí sakura Acerco al oído de Hinata y le DIJO.

-adios Hinata-chan.

Y la empujo Hacia naruto y desaparecio con sasori.

-hinata-chan estas bien.

-si estoy bien Naruto-kun.

-Sakura verdad no te iso nada.

-no hay nada que me iso Naruto-kun.

-bueno Será Mejor Que acampemos.-Dijo Sasuke

-hai.-Dijeron Todos col Uniso

De Mientras acampaban se pusieron un Hablar.

-oye hinata-chan Porque Sera Que sakura no te habra echo Daño.

-no lo se naruto-kun en solitario me quito mis ojos.

-tranquila hinata-chan que te devolveremos tus ojos cueste lo cueste Que.

-asi se habla naruto.-Dijo Sakura

-bueno Parece Que La Otra sakura chan-Quiere matarnos naruto todavía.-DIJO

-si eso sakura parece.-DIJO

-pero no permitiremos.-Dijo Sasuke lo me tiendose En La Conversación

-bueno mejor Vamos a dormir-DIJO hinata

-hai.-Dijeron Todos col Uniso

Todos Se were un dormir.

En La Media Noche Sasuke se despierta Porque Tuvo Una pesadilla con sakura asi Que se levanta y obser Como Duermen Todos los antes de irse, Sasuke venta a por Paseo de la ONU Dar El Bosque Pero se vio un sakura por la cascada Que habian Pasado y se Puso una Verla.

-hay Porque lo hiciste sasuke-kun sakura porque.-DIJO

-Eh Que le ise.-Dijo Sasuke por lo bajo

-porque sasuke-kun yo pensaba Que Me querias.

-y te quiero.-Dijo Sasuke por lo bajo

-Yo no quiero matarte Sasuke-kun Aun Yo Te Quiero, Pero Tengo Que quitarme Este Sufrimiento.

-y Aun Te quiero.-Dijo Sasuke por lo bajo

-porque con Karin Porque, y sasori se me insinua Demasiado Y Si sigue asi nada mas grave que se era lo Posible Para Olvidarte.

Ahora -NOOO.-Dijo Sasuke ya Hablando Alto

Hay venta de su escondite sasuke y sakura en sí del queda impactada.

-tu no debiste escuchar eso Sasuke.

-pero lo ESCUCHE sakura.

-Yo ... yo lo siento adiós.

Y desaparecio sakura.

-Sakura Que es lo que piensas que te hice.

LUEGO sasuke volvio un dormir.

Al amanecer.

-Buenos Días un hinata todos.-DIJO

-Buenos Dias-Dijeron Todos a Uniso

-Naruto-kun me puedes ayudar a levantar ya guiar.

-claro hinata-chan yo sere tu guía.-DIJO naruto

De Mientras Sasuke pensaba Lo Que Pasó en la noche.

Sarada se le Acerco un Sasuke y le DIJO.

-QUE Tienes papá.

-Eh, un Sarada estoy bien Y Dime tu como te sientes.

-mejor, papá, Pero No he olvidado Aun un papá mi.

-pero vas mejor ESO ES LO IMPORTANTE.

-papá.

-si.

-tu crees Que mi mama Aun me quiera, Porque Me Quiere Sacar los Ojos.

-Yo creo Que Aun te quiere y negando lo this.

-eso espero.

LUEGO de eso siguieron su camino y pararon En Una montaña.

En la montaña Sarada casi se cae de Pero en ESE Momento llego sakura.

gracias.-DIJO -OH Sarada

-aun no me lo sakura agradezcas.-DIJO

Y Sarada y desaparecieron sakura.

-QUE sakura chan-se llevo una naruto sarada.-DIJO

buscarlas -hay Que ahora.-Dijo Sasuke

Y sí were.

Con Sakura y Sarada.

-Mama por favor No Me Hagas nada.

-no te hare nada Sarada-chan.

En eso sí sakura Puso un Revisar un Sarada y paro en su frente.

-sarada-chan Tienes Un poco de fiebre.

-tengo.

-si, diez mejor vienen ESTO.

Sakura le dio una pastilla Una Sarada Para Que Se La comiera y Sarada lo acepto.

-sarada-chan mira Tengo Que sacartes Los Ojos Pero lo hare rapido y sin dolor y LUEGO te curare, LUEGO Pero te volveré los de Acuerdo de Sarada-chan Tienes Que Confiar en mi.

-si mama confio en ti.

-lista Sarada-chan.

-si.

En eso Sakura le saco los ojos de un Sarada y le Puso Una venda blanca.

Té de estafadores Volveré Los Otros -bueno Chan-Sarada.

-espera mama, Porque ya No Quieres un papá.

-eso es Algo que no te puedo decir.

-hai.

Sakura abrazo un Sarada Y Se were.

Con Los Otros.

-sarada-chan aparece.-decia naruto

En ESE Momento llego sakura con Sarada.

-aquí Tienen una cria do.

En ESE Momento desaparecio sakura.

Estas -sarada bien.-Pregunto Sasuke

-si papa estoy bien.-Dijo Sarada

-Sasuke-kun alejate de Sarada-chan, Porque los antes De que Sakura-chan Se La Llevara tenia Un poco de fiebre-Dijo Sakura Poniendo su mano en la frente de Sarada

Pero en El Momento de ponérsela se dio Cuenta de Que Ya No habia fiebre.

-ya No hay fiebre.-Dijo Sakura

-Seguro se quito.

-imposible ESA fiebre que tu tenias no se quita Fácil Que Habra Pasado.

-hay sakura del Pasado no seas tan entrometida.

-si Ella Tiene Razón de pelo chicle.-Dijo Karin metiéndose en la conversación del.

-no digan eso.-Dijo Sakura

LUEGO de ESO oscureció y tubieron Que acampar.

En la noche sasuke se Despertó el pecado Que nadie escuchara para ir a ver a sakura otraves.

Por La Cascada.

-hay sasuke-kun no tuviste Que aver Oído ESO Ahora Sabes Que me hace Daño lo sakura Que Estas haciendo.-DIJO

sasuke -Sakura-DIJO

-QUE Que estas haciendo Aquí no te me Acerques.

-Sakura Quiero Que Me Digas Que Fue Lo Que Te hice.

Que -para Claro que no.

Intento sakura sasuke irse Pero la agarro y le DIJO.

-Sakura no me ire Hasta Que Me Digas Que Fue Lo Que Te ise.

-Sasuke yo a ti te fui muy fiel y asi me pagas siéndome infiel y no lo puedo creer ya lo entiendo TODO then Asi fue de Como Nació Sarada si me IBAS una Ser infiel con Karin mejor tenias Que CasArte Con Ella y Dejarme a mi como siempre Lo tiene made siempre Será Lo Mismo Tantos hombres Que yo tenia delante de mí y me Quede Contigo con una hija Que ni Siquiera es Mia yo me Siempre Quede y asi me pagas Pero es Que Siempre vas a Hacer un SI Porque pense Que podria change PORQUE .-Dijo Sakura llorando

-pero sakura de Que Estas Hablando.

-sabes muy bien De que hablo.

Sakura se solto de Sasuke y se fue llorando.

-Sakura yo nunca te fui infiel-Dijo Sasuke Bajo

LUEGO Sasuke se fue y durmió Y LUEGO amaneció.

Al amanecer.

-Sasuke-SAN LEVANTESE RAPIDO.-decia hinata

-TEME Naruto LEVANTATE-decia

Pasa -QUE dobe.-Dijo Sasuke

-PASA TEME QUE SE QUEMA KONOHA TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR RAPIDO.

-QQQQQQQQUUUUUUEEEE VAMOS.

LUEGO Todos Se were un Konoha.

Al Llegar a Konoha.

-TSUNADE-SAMA QUE PASA.-Pregunto hinata

-Sakura ESTA Quemando LA ALDEA.

-QQQQUUUUUEEE-Dijeron Todos col Uniso

-SI ALLI ESTA VAYAN Y DETENGANLA.

-HAI.-Dijeron Todos col Uniso

LUEGO were Donde les Dijo Tsunade y encontraron un sakura peliando con sasori.

sakura -SASORI NO LO QUE dejare HAGAS.-DIJO

-Mama QUE DIJO PASA.-Sarada

-SARADA CHAN-TEN ATRAPA-Dijo Sakura

Sakura le lanzo una Sarada Los ojos de ella y de hinata y Sarada los atrapo y se los Puso y les dio los de hinata una dueña do.

sasori -Sakura ERES UNA TRAICIONERA-DIJO

Sasori empujo un sakura y sakura cayo al vacío Pero Sasuke la atrapo.

ssuke -Sakura Estas bien.-Dijo

-si gracias estoy bien.

MIENTRAS Que Estaban arriba Discutiendo sasori y Sarada.

-DEJA A MI MAMA ES PAZ.-DIJO Sarada

sassori -NO TE VOY A MATAR-DIJO

-O NO CLARO QUE NO DIJO Shidori-Sarada

Sarada le lanzo la ONU Shidori un sasori y Bajo.

MIENTRAS Que con sakura.

sakura -SHANARO ASI SE HACE Sarada-CHAN.-DIJO

Then sakura subio con sasori y le DIJO.

-bueno sasori Parece Que tu y yo nos vamos de Aquí.

En eso Sakura saco Una katana y la metio en el pecho de sasori y el de ella y los dos calleron.

sasuke -Sakura-DIJO

-Mama-DIJO Sarada

-Sakura-CHAN-DIJO naruto

hinata -Sakura-CHAN-DIJO

-bueno sasori Estamos Juntos eso no era de Lo Que querías.-Dijo Sakura

-bueno sakura con Esto Me conformo.-DIJO sasori

Y Ahí sakura y sasori Volvieron a morir.

Sasuke FUE y saco la katana del Cuerpo de sasori y sakura y aparto un sasori.

-Mama PORQUE.-Dijo llorando Sarada

sasuke -Sakura-DIJO

-Sakura-CHAN-Dijo llorando naruto

hinata -Sakura-CHAN-DIJO

En ESE Momento comenzo una brillar El corazón de Sakura y sakura desaparecio, Pero Volvió una Aparecer Al otro lado de Ellos Sonriendo con su ropa normal.

sasuke -SAKURA.-DIJO

Sasuke FUE corriendo Hacia sakura y le DIJO.

-Sakura yo te fui infiel Nunca.

-lo se sasuke-kun me SASORI Lo Dijo peliamos Y Por Eso.

Hay Sakura y Sasuke se abrasaron y were Todos a abrazar una sakura y Volvieron Todos a Casa en el futuro.

Hasta la Próxima.

Aleta


End file.
